My Life Would Suck Without You
by jaymamazingph
Summary: As Emma told Will she's getting married with Carl,Will tried to move on about his feelings for her.Then he met this teacher Holly,who took care of him when he was sick.Emma realized that her life would suck without Will.What does she have to do?Pls revie
1. Chapter 1: The Tears in your Eyes

**/Hi! Everyone! So, this is my very first fanfic and it's all about Wemma, but I added a twist of Hollister and Carma (which sucks no offense)**

**It's my first fanfic so It's kinda creepy, but enjoy it!**

**My Life Would Suck Without you**

**Chapter 1: The Tears in your eyes**

It all started this morning,at the teacher's lounge.

Emma told Will that she and Carl would be getting married within the week. Will, who obviously looks jealous, said,

"Oh,so umm uh"

He cleared his throat and shakes his head,

"Uh, that's great!"

He smiled but he's faking it.

"I'm happy for you Em."

Emma gave Will a weird look because she know that it breaks Will's heart into a million pieces upon knowing it.

"Thanks Will"

Will stood up with tears building on his eyes and his heart.

"I gotta go Em."

She could barely see Will's tears float in the air as he turned around.

"She doesn't know it hurts a lot."

He murmured to himself.

"Stop crying Will, you will get over that, soon"

He whispered as he wiped his tears.

**I'm so sorry the first chapter is too short but I'll make sure that the next chapter will be long as long as you want. Please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or it's characters. If I was, I would make Will and Emma live in a happy ever after..LOL**


	2. Chapter 2: Daydreaming

**/Hi again everyone! Reviews are appreciated! I made this chapter a little longer than the first one. So fasten your seatbelts because Chapter 2 is about to come!**

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

**Chapter 2: Daydreaming**

Inside Principal Figgins' office.

"Will, Sue, I want you to meet our new Spanish teacher Holly Holliday"

Figgins said as Holly shook her hand with Will and Sue.

"Nice to meet you Holly. I'm William Schuester. Please call me Will."

Will wink and smiled as their eyes met.

"Ohh please stop this crap-"

"Sue, please be nice."

Will interrupted as Sue rolled her eyes.

"Whatever"

She said, sarcastically.

"Will, since you are both Spanish teacher, why don't you give Holly a tour here?"

Figgins requested as Will nodded.

"What do you say?"

He asked Holly, offering his arms.

"How could I refuse?"

Holly grabbed his arms and chuckled.

As they walked happily on each other's arms, Will stared at Holly and he realized how pretty she is. Perfect eyes, nose and cut it- kissable lips. But yet, He can't get off Emma out of his mind. He is still not very sure if he can move on.

"Maybe dating Holly would make me move on easier"

He thought to himself. But he can't get Emma out of his head.

"_Emma"_

"_Emma"_

"_Emma"_

That red-haired Emma, the guidance counselor, the girl he loved so much.

He was daydreaming while he and Holly are walking on the Hallways of McKinley. He remembered the first time that he and Emma kissed. The first time he told Emma that he love her. But his daydreaming was interrupted by Holly.

"Hey, Hey Will"

Holly waved her hand in front of Will.

"Are you daydreaming?"

She asked Will.

"Ye-No, I wasn't"

Will shook his head.

"Would you care for a coffee?"

Will offered, trying to change the topic.

"That's good, let's go."

As they reached the teacher's lounge, Will grabbed a chair and asked Holly to sit there. Holly nodded.

"There you go Cinderella"

Will sits on a chair beside her as Holly blushed.

"So Holly how's your life?" Will asked.

"Well" she brushed her hair into the back of her ear.

"It's pretty good, I guess. Even though I'm single." She gave a nervous chuckle.

"You're single? With all that charms and beauty and brains? No way." Will laughed.

"I'm serious" Holly raised one of her eyebrows and smiled. The thing that both of them don't know is Emma is standing at their back who is daydreaming. She remembered the time before when she wiped the mustard stain on Will's cute smirked douglas chin dimple as she would say. But something hit her chest that she doesn't know what was it when she heard Will told Holly that she is charming, beautiful and smart. Well, actually that was not the actual words that he said but that's what it means. "Stop it Emma" she thought to herself. "You're getting married so stop thinking about Will. Think of Carl Think of Carl." She thought. But she can't. All of her attention is on Will. She knows that it is wrong for her to feel that way, to feel jealous while she and Carl are sharing a deep relationship.

"Hey Emma" Will said.

"Hi." Emma gulped as she turned around.

"Emma please, sit with us. I want you to meet someone." Will clicks his tongue as he stand up and led Emma on a chair beside him.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I promise I'll finish the next chapter ASAP. By the way, the reviews on the previous chapter are extremely appreciated. Please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or it's characters. If I was, I would make Will and Emma live in a happy ever after..LOL**


	3. Chapter 3: Invisible

**/Hi guys! I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I promise after this Chapter, I will try to update sooner. So this Chapter consists of some Hollister thing, but Wemma fluff will come! Please review!... more! **

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

**Chapter 3: Invisible**

Will cleared his throat and smiled, "Emma, this is Holly Holliday, the new Spanish teacher." Emma sighed for a relief. She was wondering what she'll going to do if Will told her that he is dating Holly. But she felt so biased about that because it is so unfair for her to have a relationship while Will is just crying all by himself because of her. Her thoughts slipped away when Will added. "She is also my best friend!" Will let out a soft chuckle as Holly smiled. "Oh no, no, no, it can't be." She thought. Will replaced her, as her best friend. What if it's more? What if Will finally moved on about his feelings for her? "And this is Emma, Emma Pillsbury, our school guidance counselor and a friend of mine", then Will smiled at Holly. "Wha-What?" Emma's eyes turned wider. Will said a friend, only. Yes, a friend only. Not a best friend. What the heck did happened to this Will Schuester he met before? "Emma, are you okay?" Will brushed her back softly as she blushed. "Ye-Yes" Emma closed her eyes. "Nice to meet you Emma, You know, Will have been telling me so much about you-", "Holly!" Will raised his hands and laughed. " I told you that it's our little secret". Will leaned closer to her. "Oh you did? Oh you did?" Holly giggled as she made some hand gestures on the air and pinched Will's cheeks. While Emma sat there, in front of them, felt invisible, jealousy, and anger. "I'll go." She stood and sniffed. " Hey Emma," Will stood and stopped her. "No Will, I, just let me go." Then she turned around sobbing silently.

The next day, Emma wondered why Will wasn't there at the teacher's lounge and at his classroom and Holly was there. "Hey Emma!" Holly ran into her. "I bet you're looking for Will." "No- No I'm just-" Holly cut Emma off who was denying to death, "Come on, don't worry. It's safe with me. Just don't be too obvious." Holly clicked her tongue."Yeah, no, what's obvious?" Emma shook he head eyes widened. "Yeah, that you like Will. That you wanna see him." And Holly added, "Actually, He is sick today and Figgins requested me to be a Substitute." Emma nodded. She smiled and waived a good-bye to Holly as she thought,

"_The Substitute"._

**/I'm gonna stop right here and I promise to update sooner. Maybe tomorrow or the next day or something within this week. Thanks. Reviews are precious. Please tell what you think! Praise or criticize just review! Thanks because Wemma Fluff is about to go there! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4: The Substitute

**/ I am really sorry guys *hides*. The truth is, my P.C. was reformatted because it had a virus last week so I wasn't able to update this story. But thank you in the name of the Lord that it was fixed… HUH... I am really really sorry guys. I shouldn't had promised that I will update sooner ( which I did not uhh like did) But please review ! Thanks !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own glee or it's characters. That belongs to Ryan Murphy. Because if glee belongs to me ? Gosh oh god. No one will stand on William and Emma's way of love *winks***

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

**Chapter 4: The Substitute**

Emma took a glance on her wall clock that was hanging on her small but clean office. It is 15 minutes before the students are going to be sent off to school.

She tapped her ball pen on her desk, thinking of what Holly had told her earlier this morning. But then, an idea crossed her mind. "Maybe I could visit Will… And not only visit, but also take care of him. She smiled but she shook that idea out of her mind. No. No Emma Jane Pillsbury. What the heck are you thinking about Emma? You should spend more time with your fiancé. Yes, with your fiancé. With Carl. Not with you sick, yet charming ex-boyfriend. Not with Will. Not with the curly- haired with hazel brown eyes Spanish teacher and glee club director William Schuester. Because you thought that visiting and taking care of him is wrong. But oh dang, he was such a tease. You can't say no. Especially to him. He is your best friend, or maybe he was your best friend (you still can't get the idea of Will telling you that Holly is his best friend not you). So you decided that you would just visit and give him some medics while he's alone. You hoped that Carl wouldn't mind. Perhaps, Will is your best friend."

When the bell rang, she arranged and organized her things and hurried on the parking lot of McKinley High and went inside her car, starting the engine. She drove to the nearest drug store to but some antibiotics and other medics for Will. After that, she took her phone from her bag to leave a voicemail to Carl. "Hey Carl. I am uhmm, I am just going to visit a sick friend of mine. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." She didn't had the guts to say I love you. Maybe she doesn't really love him. She shook her head then headed on Will's apartment.

The next thing that was heard was the knock on Will's door. At first, she knocked softly, but when nobody answered, she knocked again. Then this time, she heard the doorknob turn.

The next thin that she did was gulp. She was really shocked. As in super duper shocked. "Oh- uh Hi Emma!",the blonde greeted her cheerfully. "What are you doing here?", she added, asking a question. "I- I uh just thought that I could stop by, So I can uh- uhm ah visit Will and give him some antibiotics." Emma's eyes were so wide like saucers. "What is Holly doing here? I mean here on Will's apartment? Did he really forget his feelings about me? Oh this is crap. First, he told me that Holly's his best friend, whichI used to be. And now, I just saw Holly, Yes, the blonde Spanish substitute teacher inside Will's apartment.", she thought.

"Wait, Holly, Substitute. These things seems that they go well together. Yes, Holly is replacing anyone on everything. Me, as Will's best friend. Him, I mean Will, as the sub Spanish teacher, and now I am really not sure about this, but I think It's kind of Holly is also replacing me as Will's I don't know. Love one maybe?" she shook her head out of these thoughts as Holly welcomes her and asked her to enter the apartment.

"Oh- uh yeah sure." She walked slowly towards the living room where Will was laying down on the couch. "Hey, hey Em." He smiled. "What are you doing here?" he finally asked it, and he seems confused. "Well, I uh just wanted to visit you. But I- uh guess it is uh a bad idea. I think I uhm, shouldn't be ah intruding your moment." Emma said, flushing slightly of embarrassment.

"No- uh no" Holly shook her head immediately. "I was just helping Will. You know, best friends do." Will gave a soft chuckle as Holly did. Emma is restraining her self to roll her eyes. "I uh need to go. Here I bought you some medicines. I hope it would help a lot." She smiled. "Oh Emma, Thank you. I owe you a lot. I lo-" He cut it off before he had gone too far, then he swallowed. "Hey, you were just about to say I Love You Emma." Holly teased him.

"Holly!" Will shouted, giggling a little bit. Emma blushes. "Was he- Is he- Was he really going to say he loves me? Awww, I'm so touched. I 'm so, oh gosh." She thought to herself then she put her right hand on her chest as she felt the beat of her heart getting faster and faster. When she suddenly remembered Carl. Then she lifted herself up to leave. "I am uh going to leave. Take care Will. Get enough rest. Get well soon. I love-", she was just about to say I love you too when she remembered she is engaged. "Being engaged with him sucks." She thought as Will's cheeks became red and Holly teased him again. "Oh Will. I didn't expected that one coming. I shouldn't had come here so you two Will have your time." Holly winked as Will open his mouth to protest but Emma interrupted.

"I really need to go." Holly walked with her through the door, but after she left, Holly whispered something to her. Something she would not forget. Something that would be marked on her head, and on her heart. "He loves you Emma. He really loves you. See, If I am lucky as you, I would not let Will slip away." She said with a neutral emotion, winking at her. Then Emma froze. She doesn't know what to say. Nor what to feel. But all she can hear is her heart, beating faster and faster and faster than ever.

**/ I owe you guys a lot so I made this chapter a little longer ! So please review ! O M Glee!**


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion in my Mind

**/I am really sorry for not updating. I got these awful assignments that my teacher gave so I was… *sigh* I'll just.. huh, I will try to update sooner. Or I'll kill myself! Gosh! I am an awful person! **

**P.S. Is it my imagination or Emma was really flirting with Will on the episode "Blame it on the Alcohol" when she was talking to him? Really? Gosh I am excited on the up coming episode! I wish that Emma will be so oh- totally –uh jealous! Please review! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own glee or it's characters. That belongs to FOX or Ryan Murphy or whatever. It kinda sucked for how he runs the WEMMA fluffiness there. Hope they'll end up together :D**

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

**Chapter 5: Confusion in my mind**

Will was still lying on the couch after Emma had gone out of his apartment. He couldn't believe it. Perhaps he did, or not, or yes. He is confused. Totally confused. He was never confused like this before.

"Will!" Holly snapped his thoughts. "Are you okay? Do you want me to make you a hot bowl of soup?" She asked him. "No, thanks" He shook his head, smiled then he thought

"_The butterflies inside my stomach are occupying the space and it is fluttering. I think there is no space enough for the hot bowl of soup you are talking about." _He chuckled as he noticed that Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Are you still wondering about your "Emma accidentally said I love you and I think she mean it" thingy?" She clicked her tongue. "Well my friend, That is a serious thing between the two of you." She winked.

He chuckled nervously then he brushed his fingers on his curls as he blushed slightly. "Ooh, someone is blushing." She teased him as she laughed slightly. "Uh Really." He chuckled nervously.

Emma is still in front of Will's apartment, her hand on her chest. She is confused as Will. She can't believe she let it slip off her tongue.

"_Gosh, I can't believe I finally admitted it for the first time. But, it's wrong. Really , because I don't want Will to think that I still have feelings for him. And wrong, because I am going to get married with Carl. Gosh I am such a mess!"_

Then she drove off to her condo. She was shocked when she saw Carl sitting on her couch. She put her hands on her chest.

"Gosh Carl! What are you doing here! I almost had a heart attack! You should've called me!"

"I was just thinking if I can visit my fiancé…" He winked at her then she smiled, but she didn't blushed.

"Okay whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"What's up with you today?" He wrapped his arms on her waist as she gasped and patted his arms, telling him to let go of her.

"Carl!" her eyes grew wider. "I am just, urrgh." She sighed. "I just need some rest 'kay? I am exhausted." Carl let go of her then she asked him.

"Do you want me to uh-" Before he could finish his sentence, she interrupted, "NO! Just go."

He raised his eyebrows for confirmation. "Just leave me Carl. Leave me alone." She whispered.

"Okay." Then he got out of her condo.

She really need to do some thinking now.

She was the most confused woman ever.

Meanwhile in Will's apartment…

"Holly," The blonde took a glance at the cute Spanish teacher.

"Do you believe it? Did you heard it?" he asked her.

"What?" she went to the kitchen to give Will a glass of water. When she went back, Will asked her again.

"The uh-" He can't even finish the sentence.

"Oh, Yeah I heard it. But I think it will be like cuter if she continued it." She nodded at her own answer.

"_CUTE? CUTE! It will be AWESOME! Like, like the most wonderful thing I will ever hear!" _He thought.

"Uhhm, yes I think so" He told Holly.

=Flash Forward on the next day=

Will is getting better, so he went back on teaching and directing glee club. Holly is still there. She was subbing a history teacher.

Will was eating with Holly at the teacher's lounge when Emma entered, with Carl.

"Oh Hi Emma." Will waived his hand when Emma and Carl sit down at the chairs beside them.

"So, we're here to uhmm, uh-" Emma started when she was interrupted by Carl.

"Emma wants the glee kids to sing for our wedding." He chuckled as Will raised an eyebrow.

He was about to say no, when Emma spoke "Please Will!

"O- okay." He agreed. But it felt like tons and tons of brick have fallen on him.

Emma could see it in his eyes, but she did not react.

Carl stared at Will, then at Holly. "Uhmm Can I ask of your name?"

"Oh- oh yes. I am Holly Holliday. I am not regular here but I am subbing for a history teacher right now." She stretched her hand for a handshake.

"Is she your, I mean, I didn't mean to be like this but, are you dating Holly?" Carl asked Will, then Holly shook her head immediately.

"No No No! We're not, we're just-" Will put a tight grip on Holly's hand. "Yes we are." He lied.

Holly's eyes widened as Emma's eyed grew wider. "You are!" Emma exclaimed . "We are?" Holly added.

"Yes." He nodded.

After Emma heard on that confirmation, it felt like everything was falling on her. She felt like dying.

**/Don't count on Emma yet! The next chapter will be like, uhhm, what do you call that? Terrific? Awesome? Wonderful?**

**Reviews are awesome! It makes me write faster… So please review! I hope I can get at least 20 **** …. Thanks…**


	6. Chapter 6: Cry, cry, cry :'

**/ Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Especially to ****ma1teo**** and ****GleekOut87****… You are the best, I hope more will review :/ because reviews are awesome! So here's the next chapter! I still can't decide how many chapters will be coming maybe the next one will be the last or second to the last? We'll know! So here's chappy chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer is on the previous chapters ;)**

**PS: and sorry for not updating sooner, I got this writer's block, SHHOUURRYiiee! D:**

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

**Chapter 6: Cry, cry, cry :'(**

"Emma? Ems? Hey" Carl shook Emma's back slightly. "I think you're daydreaming." He said with a smile.

"Oh no no no no!" She shookher head immediately.

"Okay" he nodded.

Will smiled at her then she smiled back forcefully.

"So, where were we?" Holly snapped.

"Uhmm about you and Will dating?" Carl smirked at her.

"_Uhrrg, yeah Will and Holly DATING, duh." _The thought made Emma Ralph and lock herself up in her office and cry. Cry over Will and Holly dating. Cry over Will telling her that Holly is his best friend. Cry over for her bad idea for marrying a man she never loved and probably never will. Cry over for breaking Will's heart over and over again and cry for the fact that Will is over her.

Will laughed. "How did we even got into that one?"

Holly patted his arm. " You said it first mister!" then they both laughed.

Their sweetness made Emma want to cry again. But then, she found a great excuse to be out of their hair.

She moved her chair and stand up. "Gosh I am going to miss an appointment! I better be going. See you later guys!" She ran off with tears slowly falling out of her eyes.

The next thing she know is that she was crying inside a cubicle at a restroom. It made her feel sick. The smell, the sobs and the 'Holly and Will dating whatever' thingy.

"_This is awful. My life is awful. I am awful." _She thought to herself as she heard the sound of the door opening. She wiped her tears immediately then went out of the filthy cubicle to wash her hands.

"Have you been like, crying?" she took a glance to a blonde woman who was looking to her eyes. Oh Yes Holly. Whatever…

"No I wasn't." She shook her head slowly.

Holly clicked her tongue. "I know it sweet chicks, It's Will right?"

Emma's eyes turned bigger. "What? No! Wha-"

Holly interrupted. "No Emma, we are not dating, I can't see the point why he made that up."

"Oh that was not really the-"

Holly interrupted again as Emma raised an eyebrow. "I gotta go"

And there she was. Smiling again at the thought that they are not really dating. But why would Will make up a story like that? Oh, probably to make her jealous. Yes, he won. His little plan worked. She is totally jealous, so freaking jealous.

**Okay, so this chapter is really short. I mean like mini shorts, but the next chapter would be long because it is a flash forward to Emma and Carl's wedding. And I promise guys, it will be epic! :D Reviews are heaven!**


End file.
